The present invention relates to fireplace devices and installations for fireplaces and more specifically to a portable kinetic fireplace having a triple function; namely to heat, to cook including to grill, and to be decorative as a sculptural mobil.
Numerous devices for heating, cooking and grilling have already been disclosed and commercialized in different types of fireplaces; for instance see German Patent No. 42759, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,588,530; 2,181,847; 2,885,952; 3,009,410; 3,331,310; 3,604,341 and French Patent No. 1,099,294.
More recently, a new cooker adapted to simultaneously cook a great number of meats on a set of vertical rotary spits mounted in circle about a central hearth has been suggested. This cooker essentially comprises, at the center of a glass panel housing, a central rotary hearth about which are articulated angularly adjustable articulated vertical spits actuated by an independent motor, see French patents filed by the instant applicant, Nos. 2,231,343 and 2,384,475.